Stress Relief
by loveableturtle
Summary: The one where Ally is mega stressed-out because of Finals and Austin offers her a massage to help out. But there are other way of relieving stress, and Ally might find those much more effective...*Strong T* *One-Shot*


**Hello amazing beautiful people that are going to read my new story! **

**Okay, so, if you're a regular reader of mine and you're wondering why on Earth I'm uploading this before I've started re-uploading Geek Chic, it's because I just found this and I only had to finish it up and edit it and then it was done, and in my defence, I've already written three new chapters of Geek Chic! This I wrote ages ago, however, and wanted to get it uploaded and out of the way before I start again on Geek Chic. But it will be soon, don't panic! Either later today, or tomorrow for sure :)**

**Anyway, thank you for reading my babbling and sticking with me despite my recent absence and unreliableness. Love you guys!**

**Stress Relief**

"You know what Ally? You need to find some way of relieving stress. You're so moody lately, and you can't blame it on PMS because nobody gets PMS for five months straight." Trish glared at her best friend accusingly after narrowly missing being hit in the head by the pillow Ally had thrown. Truthfully, Trish was more pissed about being interrupted in the middle of her _very _interesting account of the minor explosion she'd caused at the firework stall in the mall the previous day.

"Oh fuck off, Trish. I'm fine. You just drive me insane with your incessant talking. We have finals coming up and all you do is talk about your latest jobs that you can't seem to keep!" Ally yelled, slamming closed the textbook in her hands and storming out of the practice room.

"Ally, come on, there's no need…" Trish stopped, knowing that it wouldn't be any used. Ally didn't get like this often, but when she did, Trish only ever managed to make her worse.

Lester walked out of the story room just in time to see his daughter storming past. Not noticing the angered expression on her face, he breathed a sigh of relief.

"Ally, sweetie, thank God you're here, I need some help with-"

"I'm going home." She interrupted him. Her father's eyes widened and he gaped after her.

"Trish! What the hell have you done to my daughter?" he shouted. It was a shock for him, hearing Ally speak to him like that. She never usually go that angry. Trish marched out onto the balcony and glared at him, hands on hips.

"Excuse me? What makes you think it was me? She's just being crazy moody lately, and it's me who has to deal with the fall out! I've had enough of it!" she cried melodramatically. Lester rolled his eyes at the young Latino.

"Oh, enough with the drama! Just come and help me with these boxes." he groaned. Trish huffed.

"Do it yourself. I'm going home too." She replied.

"Why did I ever hire two teenage girls…?" he muttered, rolling his eyes.

"You didn't hire me, Mr Dawson. You don't even pay me!" she pointed out.

"And it's a good job too, because you never do any work!" Lester rebuffed. Trish looked outraged, but Dez walked in and cut her off before she could respond.

"Why did Ally just storm out of the mall?" he asked. He was slightly hurt. He'd said hello, and she'd just ignored him. Ally was the only one of his friends that _didn't _usually ignore him.

"I don't know, ask Trish."

"Trish, what did you do to Ally?" Dez looked suspicious. Trish threw her hands in the air, exasperated.

"Oh, sweet Jesus! If one more person asks me what I did to Ally I swear I'm going to-" but she didn't get to finish her sentence before Austin walked in, frowning, and asked her what the hell was wrong with her best friend. Shrieking unintelligibly, she shoved past both boys and walked out of the store. Dez and Austin shared a glance and shrugged. Lester threw his hands up and left to go look for his wife.

"Must be that time of the month. For both of them." Dez concluded. Austin shook his head.

"I don't know about Trish, but Ally's was last week." When Dez didn't reply straight away he looked back at him, to see a blank look on his friend's face.

"Why do you even know that?" he asked, looking a little creeped out. Austin shrugged.

"I don't know, I'm just…aware." He answered, not seeing why it was a big deal. Dez rolled his eyes, disbelieving.

"Well, obviously you and Ally are _very _close lately. And since Trish seems to be in one of those moods, I think it's best you go find Ally and make sure she's okay. She's been acting strange for the past few days." Dez looked concerned and Austin nodded in agreement.

"I think she's just stressed, what with finals coming up. But you're right, she hasn't been herself. I'll go check on her. Think she went home?"

"I don't know, but that's probably the best place to check."

…

"Ally, come on, I know you're in there. Let me in." Austin shouted, banging his fist against her bedroom door. He jumped as something hit the door from the other side, making a muffled thump sound. She'd thrown a pillow at the door. What was with her and throwing pillows today?

"Go away Austin, I want to be alone." She yelled back.

"Ally, I've known you since you were three. That's fourteen years! And if there's one thing I've learned about you, it's that you hate being alone when you're angry or sad." There was silence for a moment, then a soft sigh, before footsteps and then the door opened to reveal a very teary, bedraggled-looking Ally Dawson.

"Fine, you can come in. But be warned, if my dad comes home, he'll beat you to death." She said darkly.

"What? Why? I thought he liked me?" Austin was put out. She shook her head.

"No, he's just very strict about me not having boys in my room. Ever."

"Oh, well, this is an emergency. I'm sure he'll understand. Now…are you gonna tell me what happened?" he followed her as she trudged over to the bed, pushing aside textbooks and pens and notebooks to make space for them both to sit down.

"Oh, just Trish being Trish. She's really getting to me lately. Everyone's really getting to me lately. I don't know what's wrong with me." Austin could tell she was getting teary again and rushed to calm her down.

"It's just stress, Als. You're freaked out about finals, even though you have no reason to because we all know you're going to ace them." He rubbed her shoulder soothingly and she relaxed a little, closing her eyes and leaning slightly into his touch.

"Trish says I need to find something that relieves stress…but I don't know what does."

"How about a massage?" Austin suggested.

"I can't afford a massage. You know how dad pays me for my work? For every day of work I do, I have one free pass for my chores. I've got no money to speak of."

"I could give you a massage." He offered, smiling.

"You could?" she looked unsure. He nodded enthusiastically.

"Yeah, I'm really good with my hands." Ally's eyebrows rose and she glanced up at him. He realised what he's said and winked, making her laugh.

"Seriously, Austin."

"I _am_ serious! I'm great at massages!" he insisted. Ally considered for a moment, and then shrugged.

"What the hell, I've got nothing to lose." Austin grinned, scooting back on the bed so he was sat behind her, a leg either side of her waist, while she stayed cross-legged on the edge. He started on her neck, softly rubbing at the bottom and digging his thumbs in a little. Ally sighed and leant back a little, eyes drifting shut again.

"You were right, you are good." She complimented after a minute or two. He smiled, opening his mouth to say something arrogant, but stopped short when she moaned loudly, throwing her head back and leaning even closer to him. Suddenly, his position became awkward. His jeans felt a little tighter and the temperature appeared to raise a couple of degrees. Then she did it again, and he sucked in a breath.

"Austin?" Ally noticed his hands stop moving and tried to turn to look at him, concerned.

"Sorry!" he started back up again, but it didn't feel right. He tried to subtly manoeuvre himself into a cross-legged position, in case she shifted backwards at any point. If that happened in their current position, she'd know exactly what was wrong with him.

After another minute or so, Ally moaned again and this time Austin stopped, pulled away and clambered off the bed.

"Austin?"

"I have to…go. To the…bathroom! I have to go to the bathroom! To pee! I need to pee!" he stammered, refusing to look at her. If she saw how red his face was, she'd definitely start asking questions, and he needed to get out of there fast.

"Austin, wait!" she grabbed his wrist, and he was surprised to find that she'd moved so fast. He turned to look at her and their gazes met. She cocked her head, concerned.

"Austin, what's wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong, I just need to go to the bathroom."

"Austin, I've known you for fourteen years, and if there's one thing I've learned it's how to tell when there's something wrong." She used his own line against him, and he had to smile.

"Honestly, it's nothing to worry about. And it's…kind of embarrassing." He blushed even more, looking away. His body was still angled towards the door, and he knew if he turned around she'd notice his erection. And that would make things a hell of a lot more awkward.

"You can tell me, Austin. You know I won't judge, whatever it is. You know everything about me. You always know when I'm on my period, you've bought me underwear. You have no reason to be embarrassed around me. Plus I won't let you leave until you tell me what's wrong."

"Ally…are you sure you want to know?"

"Definitely."

"Okay, well, first you should know that this isn't, like, a regular thing…it was just because you were just there and I was giving you a massage and everything was fine and dandy and then you moaned, you fucking _moaned, _like you were having an orgasm or something and then you did it again and I was in trouble and then you did it _again _and I had to move, I couldn't just sit there anymore and-"

"Austin, what the hell are you talking about? What happened?" he sighed, closing his eyes tightly and turning around to face her. She watched his face for a second, confused, and then her eyes travelled downwards to the _very _noticeable tent in his pants and she gasped, hand flying to cover her mouth as she looked at his face, shocked. His eyes opened slowly and he winced at her shocked expression.

"Ally…I'm sorry I knew I shouldn't have-"

"Was that _my _fault?" she asked, unable to avoid looking down again.

"Yeah...could you please stop looking at me? You're making me feel self-conscious." He murmured, cupping his hands over his crotch. Ally laughed, grinning like she was overjoyed. His eyes widened.

"What are you so happy about?"

"I actually made you hard! You have no idea how good that makes me feel!" she was still grinning.

"Well, I'm glad at least one of us feels good right now." He muttered. Her expression instantly altered to one of concern.

"I'm sorry, it's uncomfortable isn't it?" she frowned. He nodded.

"Remind me never to give you a massage again."

"Okay, I'm sorry. Erm…so what do you usually do in this kind of…situation?" she asked. He rolled his eyes and shot her a look. She paused for a moment and then seemed to understand, judging by the blush on her cheeks.

"Right, sorry, stupid question."

"Look, Ally, I think I'm just going to go home before this situation gets any more awkward." He moved towards the door, but she stopped him again.

"Don't. Please." He frowned at her.

"What? Why do you want me to stay?"

"I don't know…I just really don't want you to go right now."

"Ally…alright, fine."

"You'll stay?"

"Yeah."

"Yay, okay, thanks."

"But I'm gonna have to take a shower…"

"No, you don't have to do that."

"It's not for you, Als, it's for me. It gets painful if I just leave it, and-"

"What I mean is, you don't have to take a shower. I…I can h-help you out." Cheeks flaming, Ally eventually managed to choke out that last sentence. She stared at the ground, waiting for Austin to reply. He was silent for at least a minute, before forcing out a fake laugh.

"Very funny, Ally."

"It wasn't a joke." She said, looking up and meeting his eye. He was slowly shaking his head.

"No, no. it has to be a joke."

"Why? Why does it have to be a joke?" she asked, a little pissed.

"Because there's no way in the world that Ally Dawson would say something like that. You just…that's not you."

"I'm not exactly a prude, Austin. I was ever waiting until marriage or anything. And I'm seventeen years old. I'm not a kid anymore."

"But we're friends. Best friends. Nothing more. I thought…I thought that was all we were to you. And you don't go offering things like that to your best friends."

"Seriously, Austin? You actually think I only see you as a best friend?"

"Well…don't you?"

"No, actually. I _definitely _don't. I figured that was made obvious by my previous offer."

"Well then, what do you see me as?" without realising it, they'd been moving closer to each other, and now they were practically flush against each other.

"I've had dreams about you, Austin. Dreams that make me blush just thinking about. And not just dreams…I think about you all the time. Every time you touch me I want to scream at you to take your clothes off. I've never been this attracted to anyone in my life before." She found herself coming clean, and Austin couldn't deny that the things she was saying made him even more hot and bothered.

"Ally…"

"Austin, if you don't feel the same it's okay. I totally understand…you're a seventeen year old boy, you would have gotten a hard on no matter who it was. It was just the situation, I get it, and-"

"Oh, God, Ally, no. That's so not it. I just…God, I'm more than attracted to you too. I just…I don't want this to be like me saying 'oh, okay, we both want this, let's do it'. I feel all those things and more. If you knew what I was thinking about you half the time, you'd never stop blushing. I want you so bad. And I have done for a long time. But you're…you're not the kind of girl I want to have sex with once and then never speak to again. You're my closest friend in the world and I can't lose you. And if that means I never get to have sex with you, then fine. I value you more than I value an orgasm." He smiled at the slight blush on her face.

"Well, I'm hardly experienced enough to give you _that."_

"Experience has got nothing to do with it."

"Seriously, though, Austin…this isn't like that. I mean, yeah we're friends, and a lot of the time, sex can ruin relationships like this. But we're too close. I think our friendship is too strong to be ruined."

"But is it a risk you're willing to take?"

"Yeah. Yeah, I think it is." She nodded. He smiled slightly, but still looked unconvinced.

"I don't-oh God, Ally!" he gasped, eyes widening as her small hand cupped the front of his jeans. She smiled.

"You don't what?"

"I don't think-Ally! Fuck!" his breathing sped up and his head fell backwards of its own accord as her hand moved.

"Sorry, what?"

"Ally!" he whined as she suddenly moved her hand away from him.

"Yeah?" she was smirking now and moving slowly backwards towards the bed. He watched her for a couple of seconds, and then shook his head, trying to shake himself out of it.

"Ally, look-" he trailed off when he looked back at her. Her hands were on the buttons of her blouse, undoing them. She was halfway down and he could see the black lace of her bra, and the smooth skin they held and lost it. Almost running across the room to join her, he knocked her hands away to replace them with his own before joining their lips in a heated kiss that made Ally gasp.

He finished undoing the buttons and all but ripped it off her back, then shifted them over and pushed her onto the bed, hovering over her on his forearms as he kissed her harder. She moaned loudly, just like she had earlier, and this time he let himself moan in response.

He felt a jolt run through him at the feel of her cool hands on the warm skin of his stomach as she lifted the hem of his shirt and tugged it up. They parted momentarily to remove his shirt over his head and then they were kissing again and she moved backward, further onto the bed, so that he was straddling her thighs.

He lowered himself slightly so that their torso's were pressed together, skin-to-skin contact, and the warmth radiating from her skin made him need her even more.

"Are you…are you sure, Ally? I don't want to hurt you." She looked up at him, eyes sparkling, face flushed, and in that moment she had never looked more beautiful to him.

"I'm sure. I'm scared, but I trust you. And I want this. I've wanted this for a long time." She breathed. He smiled, kissing her again, but this time he was slower, more gently. His hands moved down to unbutton he shorts and he slowly slid them down her legs, leaving a trail of kisses as he went.

"Austin…" she moaned.

"Shh, Ally. If you want to be completely de-stressed, we're gonna have to take this slow." He smiled up at her and winked. She shivered in anticipation and propped herself up on her elbows to meet his gaze, suddenly nervous. He slowly looked down, taking in every aspect of her body, eyes lingering at the lacy black underwear. He had a thing for lace.

"You're so beautiful, Ally. I know that sounds really cliché and cheesy and whatever you want to call it, but it's so true. Goddam it, you drive me crazy." He admitted, their gazes locking again. She smiled.

"So are you. You're the only guy in the world I could ever imagine doing this with, Austin." She confessed, making him grin.

"Well, then, I guess I'm going to have to make you feel so good you never want to do it with anyone else in your life ever again." He smirked, reaching down to remove the last of her clothes…

Needless to say, Ally was significantly less stressed after that day. She apologised to Trish, Dez and her father. They all wondered exactly what had happened to make her feel so much better so quickly.

But only Austin knew for sure. And he received a very thorough 'thank you' for his help.

And, obviously, Ally aced all her finals.

**So...? Drop me a review and let me know what you thought! I'm not too sure what I think of this one, to be completely honest, but I kind of loved the plot so I wanted to get it on here! **

**The more reviews I get for this, the sooner Geek Chic will be back up! :D**

**Love you guys, thank you for reading! **

**-Kacey3 **


End file.
